


Things To Do While Not At The Library

by randomling



Category: Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-13
Updated: 2008-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:26:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomling/pseuds/randomling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is bored. Nick is easily distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things To Do While Not At The Library

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ravenbat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ravenbat).



"You have to study, huh?" said Chris.

Nick was sitting on his bed, knees pulled up so he could rest his book on them. When he turned to look, Chris was leaning against the doorframe. Nick shook his head, smiling, and turned away.

"So does J," said Chris. "He and Lance went look for a library. With books in actual English. Good luck to 'em, I say."

Nick shook his head at that, too; they'd been in Europe so long he could barely remember what English street signs looked like. Lance and Justin were, sadly, hampered by the fact that they still had to travel with Justin's mom; Nick guessed the library thing was an excuse for... something. He didn't even look up at Chris this time.

"So Lance and Justin are getting laid, Joey and JC are out doing something dull, and I'm bored," said Chris, "and I came here because I know that you, Nick, are easily distracted." He sauntered into the room and sat on Brian's bed, crossing his legs, then uncrossing them, then crossing them the other way.

Nick watched Chris out of the corner of his eye. "What makes you say that," he said dryly.

Chris smiled and moved to sit at the foot of Nick's bed. "Nicky," he said in a low voice. "Nicky, Nicky, Nicky." He put his hand on Nick's foot. Nick glanced up at Chris and shifted his foot; Chris moved his hand with it. This time, Nick just left his foot where it was.

"What are you reading?" Chris asked.

Nick lifted the book briefly.

Chris scowled. "Hemingway. Eugh."

When Nick looked up, Chris was totally still, his hand still resting on Nick's foot. The stillness was so weird that it totally distracted Nick from his frankly boring book. Chris smiled, and without turning away, Nick put his book face-down on the nightstand so he wouldn't lose his place. Chris's eyes were dark and intense and hungry.

"Wanna get naked?" Chris asked, sliding his hand up Nick's ankle and under the cuff of his pants.

Nick shivered and smiled as Chris's talented fingers crept up his leg. When they reached his knee, he moved his own hand so he could feel Chris's through the fabric of his pants. Then he glanced away. "I guess I better close the door."


End file.
